Sea Filled Blood
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: Rewrite of Her Blood is the Sea. Annabella Gilbert was in New York. She is now coming the place she swore she'd never return. She has more than one secret. Elena is overjoyed when she hears about it, but one secret changed her. How far will they go to find her secret? And whatb happens when a certain Salvatore Brother falls for her? R&R. First story in the Enchanted Blood Series.
1. Prologue

**This is the rewrite to **_**Her Blood is the Sea**_**. I know some of you have long awaited it. **

**I made some changes in Annabelle's character, by example her name. It will no longer be nnnabelle. It will be Annabella. Her age I also changed it. IShe is now 20. Also her mother isn´t Isobel, so in reality she isn´t Elena's nor Jeremy's sister. Who her mother is will be revealed along the way.**

**I named the story **_**Sea Filled Blood **_**becuase in some way Annabelle's blood is filled of the sea and it's metaphorical. The title just came up to me. But oh well, you don't want to be reading my rabling. Let's move on to the story.**

**Annabella's P.O.V.**

This was it. I was coming home. After all of this time I was finally going home. The place that had so many bad memories.

The place that had so many memories of heartbreajks, happiness.

The place where I lost and won so much.

I was going home.

I didn't realize how one action could have so many consecuences until I experienced it myself.

Right now I feel like if I had the sky in my hands and I know how it feels like. 4 words; in horrible inmense pain


	2. Filling

**I am picturing Kaya Scodelario as Annabella**.

**Even though her natural apperance is the one of Kaya Scodelario when she doesn't wnat to be recognized she changes her apperance to the one of Leighton Meester. **

* * *

**Annabella's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I picked up Melinda's toys. Today we were moving and to say the least I was worried. What would happen once we arrived? I mean it isn't as if we were moving across the grlobe. We were going to my hometown. Someplace I didn't want to go to until Mellie was at least 5. Now her third birthday was coming in barely 2 months. N.Y. is now more dangerous than ever. The mist and enchantments aren't working anymore, so moving is the only safe thing to do. Being a daughter of Poseidon, granddaughter of Zeus, great-granddaughter of Hecate and Aphrodite has it's obvious disadvantages. The 4 of them were strong gods and instead of the powers weakening with the generation I seemed to be more powerful than my mother, my grandmother and grandfather. I like it, so I don't question it.

''Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!''Melinda entered the room with my phone in her hand.

I took it from her and put the code. Playfully I held it up high far from her reach and gave her a kiss in the cheek before giving her back the phone.

I picked the remaining toys and took them to Mellie's room and finished packing her things.

I saw a twinkling light and decided to play a Little game with her.

''Lin,Lina? Where are you?''I asked/shouted. I Heard giggling, but acted as if I had not.

''Lina, where are you''I shed fake tears. With that Melinda came out and ran towards me.

''Let's go.''

''Where we going?''she asked cutely.

''Where mommy grew up. Do you want to meet your aunties and uncly?''I asked sweetly and she nodded her head excitedly.

* * *

After a 2 hour ride we finally made it to Mystic Falls.

After we left the building Melinda fell asleep was still asleep. I was grateful for that.

Jenna, Elena and Jeremy knew of me coming. My room was being arranged to what I would need and some things for Mellie.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I was running around the house like crazy as I checked everything was okay. Damon and Stefan were trailing behind me.

I didn't stop fussing over everything until Damon grabbed me by the feet and Stefan by the arms and together they carried me to the couch in the living room.

''Okay. What's bothering you?''Stefan asked calmly. I pouted and let out a huff.

''My half sister is coming home. Haven't seen her since she was 18, in the funeral. Since hse is coming I wnat to have her having a warm welcome before I shot questions at her''I explained.

''So..your sister..she hot?''Damon asked cockily.

''I won't tell you that''I said and heard a car engine being turned off.

* * *

**I know the chapter is small, but it was more of a filler. Until the next time**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for being MIA for so long. Really, I am. My updates will more likely be once a week. And if I'm MIA for more than two weeks then, don't fret, okay?

It will just mean that I'm busy with real-life stuf or with school.

Don''t stop following or stop having my stories in your favorites because of it.

Sincerely,

H2o and TVD lover


	4. Arriving

**I know some of you are more likely wondering which season is this story taking place on. The answer is late season 2. We finish season 2. Then, have a nice little hiatus of 2 weeks and then start with season 3. Is that good enough for you?**

**Annabella's P.O.V.**

I turned the car off and ran a hand through my hair as I looked towards Mellie . Taking a deep breath I exited the car and climbed onto the back seat gingerly and kissed her forehead. She squirmed a bit, but didn't wake up. I tickled her and she woke up laughing but yawning.

''Mommy I sleepy'' she mumbled.

''We are here sweetie'' I unbuckled her seatbelt and tiredly she went near the corner of the backseat of the car and jumped onto my arms.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Damon, Stefan and I walked towards the door of the house and when I opened it I saw something I never thought I'd see. Anna was there, but with a toddler in her arms. She had a daughter. My sister had a daughter and didn't bother on telling me. What freaking sisterly bond is that?!

After I took a few deep breaths I took in her daughter's looks. She had pale skin and dark brown, almost black eyes with rings of electric blue and sea green in them, near the pupil. Her hair was straight, and black with light brown highlights, like my sister's.

Then, it hit me. She did told us about her, I think she had called her Melinda or something like that.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

When Elena opened the door I expected to see a look-alike of her, not an angel. The girl in front of me had the looks of a model. She had elegant dark brown curls with natural light brown highlights, her curls fell a few inches beneath her shoulders. Her eyes were abnormal something that made them amazingly beautiful; the main color of them was sea green, but they had a ring of electric blue around the pupil. Her body was however another thing. Even if the blouse she was wearing was loose I could still see curves any model would be dying to have.

Without being aware of my actions I let out a lustful sigh. Stefan looked at me and clapped his hands in front of my face bringing me out of my trance. I mutter a 'sorry' before I continue staring at her.

**Annabella's P.O.V.**

After I presented Elena to Mellie and put her to sleep upstairs in my old room I walked downstairs with a new change of clothes. Something more comfortable for being home. After checking my voicemail I saw I had a new message from K and deleted it, he could 'chat' with me later.

I sat on an a armchair and Damon on the other one. Elena and Stefan shared the couch.

''What do you want to talk about?'' I asked throwing my legs over the table and Damon followed my example

''I don't know'' Elena said sarcastically. ''Maybe why you left without a goodbye after mom and dad's funeral. Why you didn't return after your graduation you were sixteen.'' I graduated at sixteen because I was blessed by Athena and the school I got an scholarship to graduated at 16, lucky me, right?!

''We were all worried sick! You didn't call, call, hell you didn't even send a letter'' Elena said angrily.

I had already practiced what I was going to say, I just had to make it seem realistic. ''I had to help my family on my dad's side of the family. By the time I was 18 everything was done. I didn't come back then because I had to make a life of my own.''

''Okay. Still, why didn't you all? I mean we thought you were dead. Annabella. Dead! That's how far we went.'' Elena said angrily. I sighed heavily.

''Well, sorry for trying to start a life of my own''I said sarcastically. Then, I smirked.

''Look, Elena. My whole life I've been the big sister and you the little one. You depending one me and that's how it still is. That has to change. Don't you think? I mean, you are 17, almost 18. I think we are both grown up, okay?'' I said bitterly.

''What? I have never been dependent on you. The closest thing to being dependent to you was to have aske for your help in a school project when I was 10. Okay? I was ten.'' Elena said defensively on her part.

The next thing I knew, it was already dark and Damon and Stefan had already left.

I was only laying on my old bed trying to think when my neglected memories took control of my dream.

"_Stop chasing me" my 15-year old self giggled as I ran away from the blonde man who was chasing me down the beach._

_I slowed down little by little letting him catch me and lift me up bridal style._

"_Now, now, now you've been bad and what do bad girls deserve?"_

_I smirked as I unbuttoned his shirt, "to be punished"_

_He hungrily kissed my neck. "That's right" he murmured into my ear as his hands lowered the zipper of my dress._


	5. Date with Damon

**This will probably be my last chapter for around 3 weeks. I have a cliffhanger in mind and I want to focus on my other stories a bit and more importantly in school. **

**Hope you understand!**

''_Damon, please. It may let us know what she is hiding!'' Stefan pleaded almost on his knees. _

''_No. No. No. No. Did I mention no? Yes, she is hot. I won't deny that. But that doesn't mean you have to use the eternal stud as a weapon''_

_Elena sent him a pleading look and had an idea. She slowly walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips before running back to Stefan's arms. _

''_Okay,'' Damon threw his arms up in surrender. ''But only because she's hot'' Stefan shook his head at his brother and his playboy ways._

* * *

Damon caught up with Annabella in her store. She was leaving when he made up his mind about what to say.

''Anna.''

''Hey'' she smiled nervously.

''Would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe to your lake house, a picnic and a swim in the lake?''

''I'd like that. So…when?'' Damon didn't answer, he just wrote something in her hand and disappeared into the small crowd of people that had formed near them.

''Boys''Annabella muttered shaking her head.

* * *

Next day at 12:00 Anna was going crazy about what to wear while Caroline and Elena watched her, actually looking like if they were enjoying themselves.

''What'' She threw her arms up in exasperation.

The teenagers giggled. ''It's just you are so distracted that you don't even know what to wear to a simple date'' Caroline giggled.

She stood up and looked through her drawers until she found what she was looking for.

Then, she browsed through her closet and took out an outfit. She placed both things in Anna's bed and smiled proud of herself.

''It…it might work'' Anna mumbled grabbing everything to go change in the bathroom.

Five minutes later Anna came back with a white see through loose tank top and a pair of mini jean shorts. Beneath the tank top there was the top of a strapless electric blue bikini.

She did a twirl. ''So…?''

Caroline stood up and kinda smiled triumphantly. ''If you took off all of that jewelry it would be better. But it looks great. You're gonna knock him dead! And for Damon that's saying something.'' Caroline made a move to take off her ring, but before her hand could reach hers, Anna moved it away.

''None of this jewelry is going to leave my body except for the earrings.'' That meant that the lapis lazuli ring , the pendant-filled bracelet and the seahorse shaped necklace would stay there. While Elena knew they had a sentimental value, she didn't know the other reason. The ring turned into a sword, the bracelet into a shield and her necklace turned into a set of bow and arrows.

''Well...at least you do look hot. Go for your man'' Caroline pushed her outside her room and continued pushing her until they reached downstairs where Damon was waiting.

As she descended the stairs and he looked at her he looked awestruck. She simply looked beautiful.

''Shouldn't you 2 go?'' Caroline practically kicked them out of the house.

* * *

''So…tell me about yourself'' Damon asked as they sat down in a blanket in front of the lake. His icy blue eyes looked straight into her sea green-electric blue ones like if they were looking right into her soul.

''You first''Annabella hated this part of dates. The part of telling the boy about yourself.

''Okay. Erm…my family is from Mystic Fallls. I was born here along with my brother. We moved when we were young, having our father in the military. My parents died when I was about 8. Last year, Stefan and I came back. Your turn.'' He popped a popcorn into his mouth.

''I was adopted by the Gilberts when I was a newborn. When I was 12, I ran away and found out who my parents were , my _biological parents. _So from the time when I was 15 I started alternating between New York with my dad and here in Mystic Falls. It wasn't easy, you know? Living 2 lives. Anyways, when I was 14 I got a scholarship to a fashion designing school in New York in the one you graduated as if it was a normal high school at 16. When I was 16 it was that I met Melinda's dad. What we had in reality was a fling. He doesn't know about Mellie and I want to keep it that way,''Annabella finished and unsubconsciously leaned closer to him. She didn't hesitate, so there was no time to back out. Softly, she pressed her lips into his.

Though surprised by her action, Damon kissed back until they separated.

''Sorry?'' Anna asked sheepishly. Damon simply chuckled.

''You've got nothing to be sorry for.''Damon said as a few drops of rain fell.

''We should get inside. When it starts raining it really starts raining. ''Annabella thought of her Uncle Zeus and wished that he would stop the rain, even when she knew it was useless.

Quickly, they picked the blanket and the food they had prepared and surely, by the time they were going inside the house, it was already pouring rain outside.

* * *

''I think this one will last''Annna said standing from the side of the chimney looking at the recently lighted flames.

She walked over to the the couch where she and Damon had been eating and now were simply drinking wine.

Well, more like _had_ _been_ drinking wine.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Anna asked as she sat looking at him.

For a moment he didn't talk. He just leaned closer and Anna felt her heartbeat accelerating. ''Talk? Why when we can do this-''he stopped midsentence as he kissed her neck and started taking his own shirt off.

Anna smiled and ran upstairs with him chasing after her. It wasn't hard to know what would happen.

They arrived at the room that (or so he thought) was Anna's old one.

Anna sucked in her breath as Damon's hands ripped her shirt open exposing the little bikini top that soon was on the floor. He reached in with his hands cold. He gave them a slight squeeze making her moan. She pulled her shirt down and it joined the bikini top on the floor. She soon stripped off her shorts. The only thing now being between them being the lower part of the bikini and his pants.


	6. The Last Day

_5 weeks later_

Damon and Annabella are in his bed. The lower parts of their bodies are both being covered by the white sheets of Damon's bed. Damon has a black shirt that shows his muscles and she only has her red lace bra on. There is blood on the sheets near Damon's hands and Anna has dry blood near her lips, suggesting she fed from him. Anna is straddling him and smiles and kisses him before ripping his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

''If I loose a shirt, you loose a shirt.'' She gasped, out of breath. His only acknowledgement was kissing her jaw area and neck.

When they heard Stefan, Elijah &amp; Elena talking, they quickly stop their love-making and get dressed. Anna on a pair of blue mini shorts and a loose red top and Damon in casual jeans and another black shirt.

* * *

''But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid.''Elijah was saying when they arrived. Damon said pulling Anna closer and wrapping his arm around her waist.

''Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie.'' Damon said pulling Anna closer and wrapping his arm around her waist

''Damon...''Stefan started, before being cut off by Elena; ''No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying.''

''He'll write her a great eulogy.'' Anna said sarcastically.

''It's not an option, Anna, Damon.'' Elena said firmly and Anna couldn't help but to stick her tongue at her.

''All right, how do we break this curse?''

''Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know.''

''The moonstone.'' Anna realized. ''A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each.''

''And where do I fit into it?'' Elena asked nervously.

''The final part of the ritual.'' Elijah sighed taking a wooden box from the shelf. ''Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death.'' The last part was said looking at Elena.

Anna and Damon both look at Elena and Stefan takes Elena's hand. She looks at him managing a small smile. Elijah opens the box and takes a jar from it.

''And that's where you come in.''

''This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation.'' Elijah said

Elena gulped. ''So I'll be dead?''

''And then you won't.'' Anna soothed her.

''That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?'' Damon said unbelievingly and looked at Elena.

''You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?''

''Those rings only work on humans.''

''The doppelgänger's aren't human, since they appear every few hundred years. Odds are, the ring won't work.'' Anna said.

''I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?'' Damon wouldn't accept Elena's decision, nor would he accept Anna's

''Then I guess I'll just be dead.'' Damon looked at Stefan, who shrugged, then he looked at Elijah who kept a neutral expression. He kissed Anna's forehead before leaving.

* * *

''Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?'' Anna asked trying to find a loophole in the breaking of the curse that night.

''Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will.''

''Stay away from me.'' Anna heard Jenna saying hysterically. At that, Damon, Elijah, Stefan, Elena and her rejoined her.

''What's going on?'' Anna asked noticing the crossroad aimed at Alaric.

''It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go.'' Alaric tried to defend himself

''Prove it.'' Damon says, not bothering to look at him, instead his eyes were fixed in Anna's body.

Alaric looks at Jenna. ''Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to...''

Jenna put the crossbow down in shame of remembering that memory. ''Okay, it's him.''

''Why did he let you go?'' Stefan asked wrapping an arm around Elena.

''He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight.''

* * *

Elena joins Damon and Anna in his bedroom. Anna obviously changed since now she is wearing a similar pair of shorts and a red loose v-neck top. Her hair is wet and she is straddling him in the couch. They are in a heavy make out session. Just as Elena enters the room, she leans closer to Damon, kissing him passionately.

Elena, when seeing the scene is uncomfortable and clears her throat hoping to get a few moments alone with Damon. She effectively get their make out session to stop and even when she made it clear that she wanted Anna to leave, Anna stayed there. ''You both disappeared.''

''I don't want to hear anymore.'' Damon said. ''It doesn't matter what we think, so why hear?'' Anna asked sarcastically.

Elena sighed, ''I need you to understand why I'm doing this.''

''Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think. Or what your sister thinks''

''I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over. Anna, you trust me, right?'' Elena looked at her sister, only to see her adverting Elena's gaze.

''If it works.'' Anna said coolly.

''It will work.''

''You think it will work. You want it to work. Why are we the only ones convinced it won't? There has to be another way.''

''There isn't.''

''And you're going to die, Elena.'' Anna said. ''I can't let my little sister die.''

''You won't'' Elena tried to assure Anna. ''I'll be dead and then… And then I'll come back to life.''

''That is not a risk I'm willing to take.''

''But I am.'' Elena took her sister's hands. ''It's my life, Anna. My choice.''

''I can't lose you.'' Anna said

''You won't.'' Elena went towards the door, intending to leave, but Damon intercepted her.

''There is another way.''

''What are you...''Elena stopped taking when Damon bit into his wrist and it started bleeding. ''Damon, no!'' damon doesn't listen. He puts his wrist in her mouth so she can drink his blood but she doesn't want to. Stefan arrives and pushes Damon. Elena falls on the floor. She has blood in her mouth and is looking at her adoptive sister with a betrayed look in her face. Anna just smirks in response and mouth _'You're welcome'_

''What did you two do?! Huh?''He looks at both of men, but mostly at Anna. ''What did you do?!'''Stefan, now looks at his brother, who walks towards Elena.

''I saved her life.'' He looks at Elena.

''You're so bent on dying, at least this way I know you'll come back.''

''As a vampire! She'll come back a vampire!'' Stefan said, irritated by his brother's behavior

''It's better than nothing else. I'd rather have her immortal than to have to answer my daughter when she asks me why she doesn't see Elena anymore'' Anna said coldly.

''How could you, of all people, take that choice away from her?'' Damon and Anna, both look at Elena.

''Go ahead; wish me and your sister an eternity of misery. Believe me, you'll get over it.'' Stefan rushes over to Damon and pushes him.

''Stefan!'' Elena cries as Anna watches.

Damon takes a wooden stick and pushes Stefan against a wall with it. ''Admit it. You just wish you had the balls to do it yourself.''

Stefan punches him in the face several times in a row. Damon falls on the floor. He has blood on his face. He takes the wooden stick and drives it through Stefan's abdomen. Elena rushes over Stefan and pushes Damon. She looks at Damon.

''Get out of here!'' Alaric and Jenna arrive

''What the hell's going on?'' Alaric asks when he sees the scene in front of him.

Elena ignores him and points her arm at Damon.''Get him out of here!'' Alaric goes toward Damon but he pushes him, gets up and leaves along with Anna.

* * *

Downstairs, Anna and Damon are on the library, talking. ''I better pick up Melinda soon'' Anna grabs her purse as she says it., leans in and kisses Damon softly before swinging her purse in her back and leaving swaying her hips.

When Anna gets outside she stops when feeling something at her lower stomach and mutters; ''κράμπες περιόδου'' and then continues walking only for a hand to be wrapped around her throat. She tries to scream, but no sound will come out and the hand moves to her mouth.

''Now, now, love, stay quiet. We wouldn't want your boyfriend knowing about this, do we?'' a voice with a British accent said and Anna immediately shivered.

* * *

Damon arrives at the tomb. He's outside. Maddox is here.

''Which one are you trying to save? The blonde, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?'' Maddox isn't amazed by Damon coming. He'd heard stories about the vampire.

''Wishful thinking.'' He rushes over to Maddox and pins him on the ground. He strangles him but Maddox uses his powers and throws Damon. He's on the floor. Maddox gets up and uses his powers and provokes a headache. Damon screams, before seeing a flick of dark, long hair in the air and a body falling on top of Maddox's. It's Anna. Suddenly there's a gunshot. Maddox falls on the floor. Damon raises his head and sees Matt, with a gun. Damon gets up, snaps Maddox's neck and looks at Matt.

''What are you two doing here?''

Anna smiled as she flipped her hair back. ''Helping you of course.''

''Where's Caroline?''Matt ignored his question.

''Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero.''

''Where is she? And what did he do to her?''

''I'm just here to rescue her.'' Damon rushes over to him and hits him with the gun. Matt falls on the floor, unconscious.

''You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead.'' Anna crouches and sees that Matt had wooden bullets.

* * *

Anna and Damon arrive at the Tomb.

''Damon?''Caroline asks confused. Her face formed into one of even more confusion when she saw Anna going towards Tyler. ''Anna?''

Damon goes towards Caroline. ''Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do.''

''What, Matt?''

Tyler is amazed by this new piece of information. ''Matt knows about you?''

''No, I...''

''Shh. Tomorrow's problem.''Anna said as Damon releases her and she gets up.

''Let me just get you out of here.''

''Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him.''

''Ohhh. It's getting dark soon.'' His gaze and Anna's were noe fixed on Tyler.

''How fast can you get the hell away from here?''

''I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up.''

''I'll help.'' Anna unlocks his chains. ''Don't make me regret this''

* * *

It's dark .Damon, Caroline and Tyler go outside. Matt is waking up. Caroline rushes over to him.

''Hey, Matt!'' She looks at Damon and Anna.

''Hey. Did you hit him?!''

''Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?''

Tyler growls and holds his chest. He looks at the moon, which is already farther up in the sky. Anna looks at it too, and looks worried.

''Tyler? Tyler?'' Caroline asks, also noticing the moon.

''It's starting.''

''Grab boy wonder and let's go.''

''Come on.''

* * *

''_What do you want from me?'' Anna asked as Klaus dragged her inside Alaric's apartment._

''_One little thing'' was all he had answered as Greta appeared with a cauldron and her grimoire._

''_For the spell, I need part of her DNA. Preferably blood. It'll make it easier.'' Greta answered while kneeling in front of the cauldron with the grimoire being thrown open aside the cauldron._

_Klaus bit into her wrist drawing blood and spilling it in the cauldron. He then feed her blood from his wrist and when Annan knew it had been already enough blood, she shoved his bleeding wrist away. Greta started chanting in a language that not even Anna recognized, when Greta stopped chanting, she had a slight devilish smile and she stood up walking past the cauldron. ''The spell came positive. Naturally, it would be five weeks, but due to the it's genes it's developing at a much faster rate, I'd say that it's about the size of 8 weeks.'' She smiled devilishly at Klaus, who chuckled._

''_Well, well, well. You never cease to surprise me, my dear _ημίθεος. _I thought they would stop when we broke up._ _Maybe not. How would you feel if i told you about a vampire's child?''_

_Anna looked at him shocked. ''Vampires can't have children, you know that __**Niklaus**__.''_

''_You seem to like defying nature. Once again you've done it and the spirits won't be happy about it.'' Klaus brushed his left hand in her lower back before lifting her shirt up where there was a slight bump. ''Sweet Annabella, I think you know what I mean.''_

''_It's impossible. Vampires can't have children, you know it as well as I do.'' There was an insecurity in Anna's voice that made Klaus smile._

''_Then, why is that spell positive? You are pregnant with a vampire's child, accept it. That was all I wanted to know. You're free to leave. But if you give your sister a warning to leave or something similar, I will not hesitate in killing you.'' Anna moved his hands away from her body and muttered something Klaus couldn't catch before leaving the apartment._

* * *

Damon, Anna, Caroline, Matt and Tyler are walking. Tyler's not okay.

''What's happening? Is he okay?''Matt asked not understanding why his best friend was in such pain.

''He better not wolf out on us.'' Anna says just as Damon's phone rings. He answers. It's Stefan.

''Bad time, little bro.''

''_What the hell are you doing?''_ Stefan says from the other line

''Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put.''

''_She's already gone, Damon._'' Stefan continues.

''What?''

''_Klaus came. He took her._''

''I'll take care of it.'' He hangs up. Tyler falls on the floor. The transformation begins.

''Tyler!''

''I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here.''

''Tyler, it'll be okay.'' Caroline assures him.

''Go!''

''You've got time. We're almost there, just...''Anna said looking at the moon and remembering how Artemis had taught her to read the night skies and the moon's cycle.

''It's happening faster.''

''Tyler, it's okay.'' Tyler's eyes are yellow. He rushes over towards Caroline but Damon intercepts him. Tyler is above him. Damon pushes him but Tyler bites him in the process. Damon gets up.

''Damon...''Caroline starts.

''I'm fine.'' He lies easily.

''Get out of here! Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't... Use these.'' He gives them wooden bullets.

''It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!'' Anna ushers them. They leave after staring at her. Damon leaves too.

* * *

Anna arrived at the Boarding House without Damon and entered. She found Jenna on the phone.

''Yes, where are you?'' Jenna asked.

''_I'm at the house! Please hurry up!_''Elena said before hanging up.

''I'll go with you''I said hastily and Jenna nodded taking her car keys. When I arrived at my doorstep, I fell to my knees, I felt as though my head was exploding. A female voice hovered above me, chanting a spell. She stopped before placing her hands on my head and then, my vision went blank.

* * *

''Annabella'' Anna opened her eyes slowly and was met with familiar brown eyes. ''What happened?''Elijah asked her and she frowned, her head was pounding loudly, but the sound was slowly fading.

''I can't remember''She said and followed Elijah to where Stefan and Bonnie were waiting for them.

''Thank god you're okay'' Bonnie exclaimed and hugged Anna, surprising her. She and Anna hadn't really talked to each other since Anna had been dating Damon and Bonnie wasn't a fan of vampires. Especially, since Damon wasn't like Saint Stefan. But still, Anna hugged Bonnie back and smiled, appreciating her worries.

''Annabella,''Stefan called his name with such grimness that made her alert.

''What, what is it?''Anna said, her heart thumping faster as she waited for the bad news.

''Klaus took Jenna,''he said apologetically. She felt her whole world spin.

''Why? Why would he take her?'' Anna asked, frantic. Deep breath.

''A punishment for meddling.''Elijah said simply.

''What meddling?''She asked confused.

''Klaus was going to use Tyler and Bonnie. But you and Damon rescued them.''Stefan said and Anna ran a hand through her face.

''I remember. Elena called Jenna and asked for our help…''Anna said and then reality hit her. Katherine was still in Kaus's clutch. ''I should've known it was Katherine and not Elena. Damn it!'' Anna cursed frustratingly.

''We need to go. Now. Before the sacrifice happens. I can kill Klaus myself.'' Bonnie said determined.

''If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already talked about this. Not an option.'' Stefan said firmly. ''That's why I'm going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more.'' Stefan said making Anna and Bonnie look at him. ''Me.''

''No. Elena needs you. She's going to survive and she'll need you to survive the ritual's aftermath. When Miranda and Grayson died, she grieved. When she met you, you made her laugh again.'' I said convincingly. ''Why don't we just grab a stranger and turn him into a vampire' Problem solved.''

''I'll do the job.'' Stefan sighed and vamp-sped out.

**I know this was quite delayed, but it was hard to get this chapter to flow how I wanted it. Even after being working on it since November, it didn't end up how I wanted. As you can see, I updated the summary and as of now, this story is the first one of the Enchanted Blood series. I might do I prequel. Though I am not sure about it. It would more likely focus on how Anna's life was when she was at camp and when she ran away. I was thinking about doing a few one-shots they would be of:**

**a) Anna and Damon in the lake house. What happened after the chapter ended?**

**b) Anna and the blonde boy who was in the flashback at the end of Chapter 2.**

**c) Anna in a date with Melinda's father. Though, if I write this one, it would be posted after I get to season 3.**

**Review and tell me which one do you preffer and if you want the prequel.**


	7. The Sun Also Rises

Half an hour later, Anna called Damon. They had found a spell that would make it possible for Elena to come back as a human and not a vampire.

''We found something in the journals of Jonathan Gilbert,'' she said passing the phone to John, fearing giving something away.

''Jonathan wrote the story of a mother, she called on Emily's services, her baby was sick and dying Emily casted an spell that would bind the woman's life source with the one of her child.''

''Skip to the save Elena part.''

''The child died, but the mother's life source flowed through her veins, restoring her to life.''

''We already know that if Elena comes back, she'll be a vampire.'' Jeremy pointed out.

''Not if her soul remains intact.''

''Her soul, really?'' Damon scoffed. ''You are going to put your faith in some act of God?''

''I refuse to let my daughter turn into a vampire. So call it faith, but yes, I am putting my faith in it''

* * *

Bonnie was putting her hands against John's, her eyes closed as she muttered a spell. ''Come on, Bonnie'' Damon snapped. ''We have a hybrid to kill.''

Bonnie opened here eyes almost immediately after Damon talked. ''It's done.''

When Bonnie turned to say goodbye to Jeremy, Anna approached Damon and nuzzled her head against his neck.

''Thanks for going to save Jeremy and Tyler.''

''At least Jenna is safe.''

''Are you sure you don't want me to go?''

''And watch your sister be killed?'' Damon winced. ''No thanks, plus how would you protect yourself?''

''Be safe'' Anna kissed him- ''And most of all, come back alive.''

''I will.'' Damon promised, ignoring the fact of a werewolf bite being on his arm.

* * *

''We should have heard of them by now.'' Alaric murmured as he leaned against the doorway.

Annabella was finishing reading the spell Bonnie had performed. ''John, did you read all of this?''

''I did.''John said, seemingly unaffected by the spell's results.

''So you know what happened after the daughter was reborn. You know that the mother died.''

''Her baby was alive. She found peace.'' John saw his adoptive niece's upset face and handed her a letter and his ring. ''Give these to Elena and take care of yourself and your siblings.''

Anna gulped, she couldn't believe that she was actually feeling bad about John being about to die. ''Thank you John.''

* * *

Jeremy came downstairs. ''They're here!''

The eldest remaining Gilberts rushed upstairs and found Damon laying Elena on the couch. ''How is she?'' Anna asked noticing the non-existent movement of her adoptive sister's chest.

''I don't know yet.''

''What about Klaus?''

''Is he dead?''

''Elijah backed out last minute. Klaus is still alive.''Damon said furiously.

Elena suddenly sat up, gasping for air. ''Elena!''

''What happened?'' She asked.

''How do you feel?''

''I feel fine.'' Elena gave a relieved smile. ''I feel human.''

* * *

Damon saw as Anna, Elena, and the rest of Elena's friend's left the cemetery after John's short funeral the following morning. Stefan approached him. ''We're heading back to the house.''

''I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes.''

Stefan sighed. ''Damon, Anna will need you right now.''

''And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?''

''I have no idea.'' Damon turns around to look at Stefan. ''We need to get an idea. Fast.''

''I'm not going to let them lose anybody else. Thye have already lost enough. ''

''I wouldn't make any promises, brother.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Tyler Lockwood bit me.'' Damon pulls up his sleeve and shows Stefan the bite, which has gotten even worse. Stefan walks over to him with a look of anguish on his face.

Damon looks down at the bite. ''It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is.''

Stefan takes Damon's arm and examines the bite.

''We'll find something. A cure.''

''There's no cure, Stefan.'' Damon and Stefan look off across the graveyard. Stefan looks back at Damon.

''We kept Elena human, right? We found the way when there was no way. Hey.'' Damon turns his head and faces Stefan. ''I will do this.''

''You want to do something for me? Keep this from Anna. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn.''

**OMG! So excited to end Season 2. After it ends, I'll post a chapter or two about her life before the story and then we'll go towards Season 3 with a few twists and turns.**


	8. As I Lay Dying

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Guest: Mellie's father isn't Klaus, he will be revealed soon.**

* * *

''What the hell do you mean by Damon's dying?''Anna echoed to Stefan the next morning. ''How? When?''

''When he was trying to get Tyler out before the sacrifice. Tyler accidentally bit him.'' He explained. ''I locked him in the cellar to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, but we're running out of time.''

''There must be a cure or something, ''Annabella said desperately thinking about what she had been told yesterday. ''We can't let him die.''

''I know, we won't. I think I know someone who can help us.''

* * *

''How do you know if this is even going to work?'' Bonnie asked them.

''Please try, Bonnie. Ask Emily or something.'' Anna pleaded.

'Fine. I don't promise anything.''Bonnie closed her eyes and started chanting. Her eyes opened again. ''I am Emily, what do you ask Stefan?''

''We need to know if there's a cure for Damon?''Anna asked.

''No.'' Bonnie/Emily answered. ''There's a balance to everything.''

''Or are you just saying that because it's Damon?'' Stefan accused before Bonnie started screaming and fell on the floor.

''They don't want me here. They think I'm abusing tehir power. But, I heard them say a name.''

''What was it?''

''Klaus.''

* * *

Damon is laying on his bed, sweating and looking sick. Elena's there, with a towel on her hands.

''Anna.'' Damon is hallucinating because of the effects of the werewolf bite.

''It's okay, Damon. I'm right here.''Elena said playing along.

''Anna, get out of here. I could hurt you.''

''No. You won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you.''

''Get out of here.'' He started screaming and coughing. She sits down and takes him in her arms.

''Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.''

''It's not okay. It's not okay. All those years, I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my own choice.''

''Shh.''

''I made the wrong choice. You tell Stefan I'm sorry. Okay?''

''I will. She nods and cleans her face with the towel and puts her head against his.

* * *

Damon felt dizzy and touched Elena's face. ''Anna, I love you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but kiss me.''

Elena hesitated before placing a quick kiss on Damon's lips. What was she supposed to do? He thought she was Annabella. ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

''Well, it's me you should be thanking.,'' Katherine said from the door of Damon's room.'' I mean, I did bring him the cure,'' She held up the vial before vamp speeding towards Damon and feeding him the blood.

''You were free and still you came back?'' Damon choked out.

''I owed you one.''

''And Stefan and Anna?'' Elena demanded.

''Are you sure you care?'' Katherine smirked. ''I mean, you were too busy making out with your sister's boyfriend.'' She threw Elena the empty vial. ''Anna is picking up Melinda. Stefan is paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus, and I wouldn't expect him back anytime soon.''She paused. ''You know, it's to be selfish to love them both, I did.''

Damon sat up as he looked at Elena. ''Tell me they didn't…''

* * *

**YES! Season 2 is finished! I'll post a few chapters about Anna's life when she was on Camp, all with her on different ages. I am thinking about finally introducing the gods and the Greek and Roman worlds alike. Also, the reason why Anna fled New York and rarely ever mentions her family will be soon revealed.**


	9. Flashback 1

The black haired, sea green, electric blue eyed fifteen-year old giggled as a blonde, blue eyed teenager-possibly also 15, maybe 16- chased her to a cliff. When nearing the end of the cliff she stopped running and waited for the boy to catch up with her. When he did, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and he trailed kisses down her neck, which wasn't hard since she was wearing strapless top.

''Mmm,''she moaned as he nipped the top of one of her breasts. She turned away and stared at his eyes before kissing him hungrily.

''We should go to your cabin,'' he said between kisses.

She nodded briefly before pulling him back for a heated kiss.

* * *

She nuzzled her head against his toned chest and smiled.

''Hey.''

''It's morning.'' He said noticing the blue sky. He pressed a kiss on her forehead before getting up.

''No, stay here. We can stay in bed all day.''She persuaded.

''No. I have to teach sword-fighting, which reminds me, you should also come with me.''

She groaned before slipping off the bed and changing into a pair of black leggings and a leather crop top.

* * *

**This is the first one of the flashbacks I'm planning to post.**

**I'm thinking about making them all be short. Two pages long tops.**

**Who is excited to learn about who is the mystery blonde?**

**I am thinking of having his identity revealed on the next flashback or maybe Anna tells Damon his name.**

**Also, in one of these, you'll learn the identity of Mellie's dad.**


	10. Surprises

**Damon's P.O.V**

''Damon, where the hell are you taking us?'' Elena whined as I dragged her and Jeremy to the family crypt.

''Why are we in your family's crypt? You aren't going to lock us here, right?''

''No. Little Gilbert, I need the help of both of you.'' I said as I picked up the black box I had found the last time I had came in to my family's crypt. As soon as all of the dust had left it's surface, I opened it and both Gilbert siblings gasped in awe. It wasn't hard to see why. Nestled into the black satin, Elizabeth Salvatore's ring sparkled in the dim light. The band was gold — delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. On the band there was pattern of sapphires and aquamarines, that were joined in the center by a big round diamond that sparkled in the dim light. ''Do you think that Anna will like it?''

''Like it?'' Elena almost jumped in joy. ''She'll love it. Are you really thinking about proposing?''

''Yes; Plus I think that if I didn't do it, she'd have done it.''

''Knowing her, it's possible.'' Jeremy chuckled

* * *

**3 weeks later**

''I'm ready,'' Anna called as she entered the parlor. She was wearing a golden colored knee-length dress with matching heels.

''You look beautiful.'' Damon said before vamp-speeding over to her and giving her a heated kiss.

''Thank you.'' She said taking in his appearance. Dark jeans, and a blue button-up dress shirt.

''Before we leave, I have to do this,'' he kneeled and took out the black satin box and when Anna realized what he was going to do tears started forming in her eyes.

''Annabella Selene Gilbert, I have never met a woman like you. From the moment I met you, I knew we were meant to be together. So, would you'' he opened the box to reveal the engagement ring, ''marry me?''

Anna didn't even have to hesitate in going to Damon's level and kissing him before he slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

On the way to the restaurant they talked mostly about their relationship and how it had started, laughing about it.

Damon had wanted to order them a expensive wine, but Anna declined (because of the pregnancy, she hadn't told Damon yet) Damon asked for bourbon and Anna asked for a coke.

''An-''his words were cut off by Anna grabbing his arm and pulling both of them under the table.

''I'm sorry,'' she said looking up, her face was barely a few inches from his. ''I think we might have a problem. My father and stepmother just entered the restaurant.''

''And that's a problem because?'' Anna still hadn't told Damon the reason she avoided her father's side of the family like a plague.

''I'll explain later, back at the Boarding House.'' Anna said before passing her hand through her face. Her hair was replaced by a caramel brown hair with matching honey eyes.

* * *

Damon lay patiently on the large, king sized bed in his bedroom. He was awaiting the treat that Anna had promised him before they had leaved the restaurant earlier in the night.

Almost as soon as they had returned, Anna had given instructions for Damon to strip and get on the bed. Damon had obeyed and stripped down to his dark blue boxers before setting himself on the bed.

''Are you ready?'' Anna called from the bathroom.

''I'm ready.'' Damon called back waiting to see what was in store for him.

Damon quickly got his answer when from the door of the bathroom emerged Anna wearing black lace negligee and no undies beneath it. Her lips were painted crimson red and her hair fell in curls around her face. Anna didn't hesitate in walking over to the bed and crawling over to Damon before kissing him.

Damon responded to the kiss with pulling away and kissing her neck, rubbing his hands around her arms and shoulders, before Anna took off the negligee and Damon let out a lustful sigh at seeing her naked again. Anna started trailing kisses from his jawline, to his neck and then through his chest, but Damon stopped her midway making her pout.

''You were going to tell me about why we had to run when your father and stepmother appeared.''

''Well… I mighthavefakedmydeathwhenIfoundoutIwaspregnantisincemydadwouldhavekilledherdad'' she said this quickly, but Damon could catch on to every word.

''Why fake your death? Sure, you were young, but why?''

''I haven't been completely honest with you. The Greek and Roman gods, they are all real and very much alive. Living at the Underworld, which is located in L.A., Olympus, which is in the top of the Empire State, and on Atlantis, I can't really remember in which part of the ocean it is. My dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea. My biological mother was a daughter of Zeus, she died in childbirth and I was immediately adopted by the Gilberts.I am also a descendant of Aphrodite and Hecate. I know you'll ask who is Mellie's dad, but I'm not ready to tell you, not yet.''

* * *

Damon had been surprised to say the least. But he accepted it and why she hid it. Still, he noticed something was off about her.

Every morning as soon as she woke up, she would puke her guts out, plus she was having extreme mood changes.

* * *

**1 week later**

''Damon, where are you taking me?'' Anna complained for the 1000th time in the road trip, well in reality it wasn't a road trip. Damon sighed as he stopped in the red light.

''Promise me you won't scream.''

''I can't promise that.''

'''Good enough for me.'' He took her blindfold off and Anna immediately recognized New York city.

''Why are we here?' she pouted.

''You are going to tell your family you are still alive, wether you want to or not, I'll make sure you do.''

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**Anna's P.O.V.**

''Mommy, what do you have in there?'' Melinda asked me pointing to the box the positive pregnancy test I had taken a few weeks ago, an envelope that confirmed it in the hospital and an ultrasound I had taken yesterday.

''A gift for uncle Damon.'' I said before noticing the time. ''It's past your bedtime. Don't you think?'' I said setting the neatly wrapped box on the floor before carrying her to her bed in the apartment she owned in N.Y. and after making sure the 3-year old was asleep, she left the room and joined Damon in her-well, more like their-bed.

* * *

They had just finished having sex when she told him.

Annabella Gilbert was curled in the sheets, practically glued to the man she had come to love in the past few weeks, a sheen of sweat was covering her body as she inspected the diamond ring that glittered in her finger.

''I have something to show you, ''she whispered before pulling herself up and grabbing a box near the ends of the bed and handing it to him.

''What's in here?''

''Open it and you'll see.'' She urged, wanting to get it all out of her system. For the secret to be uncovered and be not so much of a secret, that was what she wanted.

Damon opened it using vampire speed and was surprised by the contents.

''How are you pregnant?'' was all he asked.

''I found out when Klaus kidnapped me the day of the sacrifice. Of course I didn't believe him, so I took the home pregnancy test and it came out positive. Then, I took a blood test in the hospital. Also positive. This, '' she took the ultrasound and showed it to him, ''is the ultrasound I took yesterday. The doctor says I am about 12 weeks.''

Damon felt a smile crept up his lips and he brought his hand to her stomach. ''Our baby.'' Anna said, also smiling when she felt his hand on her abdomen.

''Yes,. Our baby.'' Was all Damon could say before Anna pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**OOOH!So many exciting things happened in this chapter!**

**Damon knows about the baby now.**

**Damon knows about Anna's godly heritage.**

**He took her to New York.**

**Drama's going to stir up soon!**


	11. Flashback 2

''So..whatsup?'' Anna said as she greeted Luke in the cliff. It was _their_ place. They had met there and would continue met¡etng there until one of them died or they broke up-

''During the past few weeks, I've been having these dreams…Kronos has been contacting me.'' Luke sighed. It was so damn hard!

Anna fidgeted slightly. ''I'm going to help him. The Olympians don't deserve to rule anymore! They are selfish and don't give shit about us, join us and we'll, rule alongside Kronos.''

Anna let a tear fall down her cheek. ''Luke, no. Ok? No. If the Titans rule, they will just cause chaos and despair.- You know that.''

''They don't deserve to rule anymore.''

''We're over.'' Was all Anna said before throwing herself to the lake that the cliff oversaw.


	12. New York, New York

**I'M SO SORRY about the delay. My summer vacations started on December 12****th**** and have been a bit unpredictable. I went to the beach on the 30****th**** ofd December to spend New Year's, but unexpectedly, instd of going back to the city on the 4****th****, I went to a summer camp where like half of my prom was. I returned to the city on the 10****th**** and left for another camp with some friends on the 12****th****. It ended on the 16****th****, but I left on the 17****th**** to my beach house and returned to the city yesterday. I warn you: on February I'll be travelling for a week due to a gymnastics competition in Orland****o and there's another one this Friday and Saturday. What I'm trying to say is that on my vacations and school-free timemy updates are even more unexpected. I try to have an schedule, but it almost never works. For any X—Men fans, I'****ll post a First Class fic soon, so watch out!**

* * *

Anna swam to the beach in Camp Half-Blood remembering the way all too well. After all that was the place she had faked her death. But now that she was pregnant again and dating Damon, plus add that she learned of Poseidon having other children, all three boys-to her dismay, she was actually hoping to have a sister- but it was no surprise; Poseidon rarely ever had daughters. Annabella had been his first daughter in over 3 thousand years, and the first one to survive her teenage years between all of his daughters to have ever been born.

It wasn't hard to see why Anna had and her half sisters hadn't. She had something they didn't. While they all had godly blood in them, Anna had more godly blood than any other child of the Big Three. Her mother had been a child of Zeus, her maternal great grandmothers were Hecate &amp; Aphrodite making her have more power. Apart from that, Anna had fire in her soul. The fire she had in her soul made her train with all of her being. In a month's time of training, she had become a natural with swords, daggers and the bow and arrowsAnna stopped swimming momentarily when she felt a pain in her abdomen, her hand instinctively going to the small bump that had been forming over the last few weeks. When the pain stopped almost immediately, Anna continued swimming to the reefs, an admirer the familiar view even after 5-6 years of having been gone.

She swam around, putting on the mask whenever a nereid, a naiad, or any animal would get close.  
When the sky darkened and Anna heard a horn going off, she smiled and swam to the shore. It was dinner, so the cabins would be empty.  
When she got herself on the beach she walked towards the Poseidon cabin and smiled when she opened the door.  
The cabin had barely changed. Only that now it was more disordered and manly.  
She frowned when she saw that all of the photos that had had been hung in the walls had disappeared.  
Quickly, taking advantage of being a legacy of Hecate, she made the room clean itself and some of the photos of her appear magically in the walls and desks that were around the cabin.

* * *

Annabella stared at Damon. ''But I don't want to!'' she pouted for what felt like the millionth time.

''And I don't care, get dressed. You are telling your family you're alive.'' Anna smirked and crossed her arms as she walked towards Damon, who was lying on the bed. She took advantage of only being in her strapless bra and matching panties.

She walked winging her hips side-to-side and sat on his lap before she kissed him. Anna knew it was a desperate move, but she wasn't ready to face her family, not just yet.

* * *

Percy was angry and confused. Angry, well, with who else? Theseus was a pain in the ass. And the worst part? He was his brother. When they returned to the cabin for the night. after the bonfire-with Annabeth, and Thalia (the hunters were at camp) tagging along- there were photos on the walls and the room had magically cleaned itself.

''Oh my gods,'' he heard Annabeth mutter as he and Theo looked at the pictures. ''This isn't good,'' Thalia whispered in answer. Percy knew he had never seen the girl before, yet she seemed awfully familiar to him.

''Who is she' Do you know her?'' Theo asked, turning to look at both girls.

''It'd be better if you sit down,'' Thalia advised, but they both knew she was ordering them.

"Her name was Annabella Gilbert. Thalia, Luke and I met her when we were on the run. We arrived at camp together. Here, almost immediately, she was claimed by Poseidon as his daughter and by Zeus as his granddaughter and by Hecate and Aphordite as their great-great-granddaughter. But she was a rare case of a legacy. Her powers seemed to be more powerful, than weak. Heck, at the time we were in the run she could control the lightning better than Thalia.'' Annabeth said.

''What happened to her? Monster attack? Quest'''Thesseus questioned.

Thalia shook her head. ''They say it was something else, but I never believed what everyone assumed. From what I learned, she and Luke developed a romance during their first months at camp. I think her love for him killed her.''

''That wasn't it. Somehow a monster managed to enter camp a few months before you both came to camp. She and Luke were hanging out by the cliff and the monster coincidentally went immediately towards the cliff. Anna and Luke fought the monster, but it grabbed Anna by the neck and her sword fell leaving her defenseless since she had only been using her sword. From what we could get out of Luke, the monster held her for a few minutes in the air before Anna dropped unconscious and fell through the cliff.''Annabeth explained.

''Seriously? Why didn't Luke save her?''Percy asked.

''He had been injured near the heart moments before the monster lifted Anna. He was too weak like to do anything, but watch.'' Annabeth shook her head.

''Okay, let's get ready for the visit to Olympus,'' Theseus said, trying to get the gloomy mood away.

''Right, we leave tomorrow.''

* * *

_The next night…_

''I love you too, but still, I'm not happy that you're making me do this,'' Anna grumbled before pecking Damon in the lips and disappearing before appearing again in the doors of the Throne Room in Olympus.

She opened the doors and smiled devilishly when her eyes settled on Hades. ''Hello family.''


	13. SEQUEL!

So… this story is over. It ended up being _way_ shorter than intended it to be, but I realized it should stop where last chapter ended. In the first book, Anna returned to Mystic Falls. She fell in love with Damon. Her past with Klaus and the Originals is still a mystery. There's the issue of her pregnancy. While some mysteries were solved, many are still yet to be explained. How did Anna get pregnant? Why did she really fake her death?is it really because of Luke, or was there something else? How did she manage to fool Hades into believing she was dead? In the second book, which I plan to name either_**Death Filled Blood**_or _**My Essence Is The One of Death**_, or _**Blood of Poison**_**.**

**I'll post a poll on my profile. And, please, I beg you to vote. I don't know, when I will take it down, but it will probably close on June. If you are on your phone or iPod, or in whatever electronic in the one polls don't appear in the profile, then just PM me. But, please, you are the ones deciding the title, so vote!**


End file.
